


Steven and Buddy snippets

by pineappleagent1



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: Moments during the development of Steven and Buddy's relationship.
Relationships: Steven Hyde/Buddy Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. making out in the basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luviolet/gifts).



> Sooo it's been quite a while but surprise! I'm still alive! This last year was wild and I'm so grateful to still be able to post on here. Sorry this took so long! This isn't complete so I'm going to keep posting chapters until it is. I don't know how long it's going to be but I hope you enjoy!

Fez seems to know something’s up right away. Not that it’s a thing really, it’s just fun or whatever. They make out. A lot.

When Fez sees them sitting near each other in the basement. He sends them a little eyebrow wiggle which Hyde knows means /something/ but he ignores it while Buddy smiles shyly down at the floor.

They don’t tell anyone and they don’t talk about it. But Buddy will come over a lot more often when Foreman’s not home.

It starts with small talk, the usual shit; movies, homework, sometimes parents. It comes down to body language. Buddy sits beside him on the couch just a tad too close, innocently like he doesn’t have any ulterior motives. Steven turned completely to face him. 

He entertains it. Lets him think he’s not onto him, lets him come to him. Cause like hell he knows how to initiate anything. 

And it’s not like he isn’t just as guilty, there’s a seat in the basement that’s been dubbed /his/ spot, in fact, he remembers ordering Buddy out of it just when he and Eric had started hanging out. It’s not on the couch for a reason. He doesn’t like bumping shoulders or rubbing elbows with the gang. Sitting on the couch with Buddy is an invitation to do just that.

They get comfortable in each other's space, Buddy blatantly flirting and Steven pretending it’s not working, pretending not to admire his smile. He’s wearing his sunglasses and Buddy can’t see his eyes. But after a while he seems to catch on, the words stalling in his mouth seemingly suddenly self-conscious, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Steven leans in first, but Buddy’s there before he has to come in too far. A breath, a moment of anticipation when they come together slowly, Buddy’s lips soft and pliant against his, and he remembers the last time they did this. A party at Jackie’s place, both of them drunk standing out in the cold. Steven’s mouth running ahead of him before he could lose his courage. And the utter relief and elation he felt afterward.

He leans in closer and lets his hand land high on Buddy’s knee. He feels the heat of his skin beneath his jeans and squeezes lightly, the muscle tense beneath his hand for a second. Ticklish maybe. He slowly lets his hand inch higher and higher up his leg while Buddy’s hands tangle in Steven’s shirt and the hair at the back of his neck. Their kiss gaining heat, hormones raging high.

Buddy’s mouth stretches into a smile against his as he leans in, backing him up until gravity kicks in and Buddy’s flat on his back with Steven pressing him against the cushions.

He pulls back, lets himself loom a little domineeringly, and Buddy chuffs out a little laughter. Clearly, he’s not taking him seriously enough. He doesn’t let it hurt his pride too much because Steven can feel his dick getting hard against his hip, he keeps his hand splayed around his thigh. Coaxes him to open his legs up so he can fit between them.

Now they’re all pressed up against each other with no space to breathe between them. But they don’t need to breathe, not when they could be making each other forget their names.

He kind of hitches against him and Buddy pushes into it, his mouth falling open beneath Steven’s; something deep and satisfied sounding being pulled from Buddy’s chest. It curls nicely around Steven’s abdomen, getting him a little hard himself.

“Oh, God!” Buddy’s hand presses insistently on his shoulder and he makes some kind of embarrassing yelping noise when he unbalances, falling and landing on the ground with a thud. 

“Oh my God!” Donna says from the stairs, Eric staring wide-eyed directly behind her. Christ, both of them. “You guys were-”

“No, we were not!” Steven cuts her off, “We weren’t, you don’t know what you saw!” he looks to Buddy, hoping he has some kind of excuse because he’s drawing a blank right now. But Buddy has this loose, kind of shy smile on his face, his hair hanging a little ruffled around his face from when Steven had tangled his fingers in it.

He shrugs his face breaking a little wider, his dimples showing. “Ow!” he laughs when Steven slaps him on the thigh. Not helpful!

So that’s how Donna and Eric find out.


	2. sex and cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy looks him over, licks his lips before asking, “Wanna have sex?”
> 
> Steven chokes, the smoke leaving his lungs all at once. “Uhh yeah.” He says, his voice raw while he inspects the butt of his cigarette, hoping to match his tone; easy, casual.
> 
> “Great,” Steven can’t meet Buddy’s gaze, his eyes wander to their feet, Buddy’s foot is pointed towards him tapping with nervousness.
> 
> He knows it’s probably just stating the obvious but he feels like he should say it anyway, “I’ve never done it with a guy.” He says, finally meeting his gaze.
> 
> Buddy gives him a slow smile like he figured as much, “That’s okay, me neither.”

He’s smoking and sweeping up the Foreman’s driveway when Buddy pulls up across the street in his nice ass car.

He watches Buddy get out and approach, who smiles at him as sunny as ever. Steven pauses what he’s doing, props up against the broom, and takes a long drag of his cigarette. He makes sure to exhale away from Buddy once he’s close enough for the smoke to reach him.

Buddy looks him over, licks his lips before asking, “Wanna have sex?”

Steven chokes, the smoke leaving his lungs all at once. “Uhh yeah.” He says, his voice raw while he inspects the butt of his cigarette, hoping to match his tone; easy, casual.

“Great,” Steven can’t meet Buddy’s gaze, his eyes wander to their feet, Buddy’s foot is pointed towards him tapping with nervousness.

He knows it’s probably just stating the obvious but he feels like he should say it anyway, “I’ve never done it with a guy.” He says, finally meeting his gaze.

Buddy gives him a slow smile like he figured as much, “That’s okay, me neither.”  
\----

They’re on his bed in Foreman’s basement, making out and grinding so slow Steven can barely stand it. Buddy’s fingers are gentle in his hair, his mouth is pliant and eager beneath his. Nervousness and excitement curl in Steven’s abdomen respectively; it makes his palms tingle and sweat, his fingers twitching reflexively next to Buddy’s head on the pillow. 

Buddy’s shirt comes off and he drops it somewhere next to his bedside table. Steven’s reaching out to touch skin before he’s even conscious of the urge to do it. It’s pleasant, warm, and soft. The skin jumps momentarily beneath his hands before Buddy relaxes into his touch. The fingers in his hair tug more intently and he scrapes his teeth on Buddy’s lower lip in retaliation. That earns him a soft appreciative sound and Buddy rocks up against him pointedly.

“Do we really need that?” Buddy asks when he sits up and pulls out a foil packet from his wallet. 

“What?” He breathes, Buddy’s still flat on his back looking up at Steven curiously. He gets distracted by his red mouth and bare chest. He has moles dotted sporadically across his skin, it’s strangely endearing.

Buddy smiles and reaches out, fingers wrapping gently around his wrist. “It’s not like I can get pregnant,”

“Yeah, but…”

He thinks back to his mom going down to the clinic and having to take medicine to clear up something she got from one of her exes. And again Esther’s voice ringing in his ears, “always use one of these,” it’s not like he doesn’t trust Buddy, he’s pretty sure the guy’s a virgin but… better to be safe than sorry, right?

“What about clean up?”

A pink shade dusts Buddy’s cheeks, he watches in fascination as it continues down his neck to his sternum. 

“Yeah okay,” Buddy agrees and he pulls out a small bottle from his jean pocket. Looks like they both came prepared.

Right, Buddy isn’t like the girls he’s slept with, he doesn’t get wet from some stimulation. They’ll have to do it themselves.

His mind fizzles out when he thinks about what that entails, what they’re about to do.

“Okay,” Steven hears himself say distantly, taking the bottle from him.

“I can do it if you want,” Buddy says, sensing his nervousness.

He shakes his head, “I wanna try,”

Buddy shrugs then wriggles beneath him, almost nailing him in the ribs when he strips out of his jeans and briefs. Steven stares as his dick is revealed to him, hard and dark and curving against his abdomen. That’s something he’s not used to.

There’s dark hair on his thighs, and a trail of it down his abdomen, the cut of his hips are sharp and narrow, more things he’s not used to. Buddy clears his throat and Steven glances back up at him. He looks nervous, his lower lip tucked beneath his teeth, that same blush still dusting his cheeks.

Buddy’s bared, vulnerable beneath him. Steve gets a sudden headrush and he can’t breathe for a second. Are they actually gonna do this? He’s pretty sure he wants to, it’s just... He leans down and kisses Buddy again, his mind racing. Buddy meets him eagerly, probably glad not to be stared at anymore. 

They make out for a while longer, Stevens hands wandering along all that naked skin; pawing at Buddy’s thighs and hips, but never quite bold enough to wrap around his cock. All the same the more skin he touches the more he /wants/. Buddy makes pleased, soft sounds into the kisses sounding content to do just this. He wants to try more despite the blood rushing in his ears, his heart is racing, his stomach clenching, contorting in knots.

Buddy’s arms are over his shoulders, fingers curling pointedly into his shirt, Steven gets the idea and ducks as his shirt is pulled over his head and down his arms. Two layers of shirts stripped all at once. He collects the fabric when it reaches his wrists, tosses it on the floor alongside Buddy’s.

Buddy presses against him, warm, bare skin meeting his. Not giving him a second to feel self-conscious. His mouth seeks out some of that warmth and Buddy makes a pleased sound when he finds that sensitive spot on his neck, teeth and lips teasing at it.

Buddy’s chest is flat but not unfamiliar, his hand splays around his ribs, his calloused thumb brushing against a brown nipple. Buddy’s breath hitches, his ribcage shuddering beneath Steven’s.

Yeah, he can work with that.

He continues petting at the stiff nipple with his thumb as he kisses down his chest on the other side.

“Fuck,” Buddy swears, his voice low, throaty. Turned the hell on when he wraps his lips around the other nipple and sucks. It’s always been a thing for him and he’s always tried not to think too hard about it, he’s just always liked how people react to it. How they arch, squirm and beg.

He sucks at the skin leaving gentle bites and kisses around his areola until the skin around it is red, his nipples pert and puffy and Buddy’s rocking up against him, squirming like he can’t help it. It’s not as weird as he’d expected to feel Buddy’s hard prick pressed against his skin. In fact, he kind of likes it.

“H-hyde, com’on man,” Buddy says urgently, the desire in his voice curling nicely in the pit of his abdomen.

“Hmn,” he hums in answer, the vibration seems to make Buddy shake. Steven switches sides and gives a harsher bite than the ones he’s given so far to the other nipple. 

“Ah-” Buddy jerks against him, “you- mother fucker!” Fingers tangle in his hair and yank him back up and Steven tugs a little with his teeth before releasing him. Buddy gives him feral looking smile and drags him into another kiss, this one has much more bite than the last. Buddy probably thinks it’s payback, and it’s working if the goal is to get him turned the hell on.

Blindly he collects the bottle of slick, then pulls away from Buddy’s skin to see what he’s doing. He cringes when it dribbles a little onto the bed when he spreads it out on his fingers. Fuck he hopes that’ll come out of his sheets when he washes them. He reaches down and Buddy spreads his legs.

—-

“yesyesyesyes,”

It’s weird and slick and he rubs against his hole with his forefinger, feels it give a little and with two he persists, the tips of his fingers pushing in until the first knuckle. Buddy’s head knocks back into the pillows his face red and his thighs clamping around his forearm hard.

He freezes, “You okay?”

Buddy nods, his eyes screwed shut, his jaw clenched. He looks over to see Buddy’s fingers gripping the bedsheets. He reaches out with his left hand, tangling their fingers together. Buddy’s eyes meet his, wide.

“Tell me,” he urges

“It hurts a little,” Steven nods, he thought as much. He’s too tight, he goes to retreat but Buddy clamps his thighs around his arm again. Stopping any movement.

“I don’t want you to stop.” 

“Okay,” he answers, his ears ringing and his dick throbbing at the want in his voice

“Maybe-“ Buddy blushes again and grasps at something, his fingers fumbling to hand the bottle to Steven again, “use more of that,”

He nods and takes his hand away. He accepts the bottle Buddy hands him, slicks up his fingers even more. He watches Buddy’s face as he prods down there. They go in a lot more easily this time but it’s still incredibly tight.

He watches Buddy shudder as his fingers sink in, all of his breath leaving his body in one contraction of his ribs. Breathless Steven concentrates on thrusting his fingers in a way he hopes Buddy likes, he probes around a little trying to stretch him out.

“Like that,” Buddy’s saying, “a little deeper,”

Steven bites his lip and follows Buddy’s instructions until he feels something different. There’s texture against the pad of his finger and Buddy’s breath comes out faster. He thinks he hears a soft ‘yes,’ as he rubs there again and Buddy squirms, his thighs spreading. He rocks back into each thrust of his fingers. 

“Is that- is it good?” Steven stumbles to ask, he can feel sweat starting to condense at his hairline he’s so fucking nervous.

Buddy nods, “Harder- please,” he asks, voice strained. He can do harder.

Buddy squirms beneath him beautifully when he complies, pushing at that bundle of nerves with more intent and Buddy’s cock twitches where it’s standing proudly from his lap. A clear bead of pre collecting at the tip.

“An-other- “ Buddy urges and Steven can’t even imagine being able to fit another finger in but still, he obeys.

Buddy’s hips jerk up when he slips another in, a low groan leaving his lips and he can’t tell if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.

“Buddy?”

Buddy reaches down to wrap a fist around his cock, “Just- keep doing what you’re doing.”

He stares while Buddy strokes his cock, his long fingers moving smoothly, practiced and urgent. He licks his lips and keeps it up, fucking his fingers into Buddy trying to nail that bundle of nerves with each thrust.

It’s kind of weird, he thinks while his other hand wraps around Buddy’s propped-up knee to get him to spread his legs a little wider. He finally lets himself look at how stretched out Buddy’s hole is around his fingers. His mouth is suddenly very dry. The thought of that tightness around his cock is getting him hotter, making him forget how weird it is. 

Buddy lets out a choked little noise when he picks up the pace, starts twisting his wrist in time with each thrust. Buddy tilts his head back, his black hair splaying on the pillow beneath him, his olive-toned skin all stretched out on display. He wants to see Buddy fall apart for this, he’s eager to feel him cum around his fingers.

Buddy’s breath is becoming more labored, he releases his cock and reaches out for Steven’s wrist, “Steve-“

“Keep going,” he interrupts, nodding towards his dick, “let me see you,”

“Fffuck- man-” Buddy struggles to get out, his hand wrapping around himself again, his body rocking onto Steven’s fingers, “You can’t just say that shit-”

“Why, are you embarrassed?” Buddy glances down at him, eyes heavy with want, Steven’s jaw twitches. He slides his free hand down Buddy’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of soft hair ticking the palm of his hand. “You’re fucking gorgeous you know that?”

“You’re full of shit,” Buddy half laughs, his eyes amused and heavy-lidded with arousal. He glances down at where Steven’s touching him, visibly flustered.

Steven shakes his head, making sure to take his time looking Buddy up and down, “not where I’m standing,” he drags his fingers hard against his prostate on the next thrust just to see him writhe. 

Buddy makes another one of those soft, choked sounds that has Steven’s dick twitching in his pants. “See? Gorgeous,”

His hand slows on his cock like he wants to drag it out, make it sweeter. “I wanna see you too,”

Steven feels his own face heat, and his fingers stall inside Buddy. “Yeah, com’on lemme see you,”

“Okay, yeah,” he has to pull his fingers out to get his jeans open, and Buddy bites his lip like it’s just as much a loss for him. But as much as he would like to do it one-handed he doesn’t think he could manage it right now.

He gets his jeans open and tugs them down along with his underwear just far enough to get his dick out. It’s a relief, to say the least and he wraps a hand around himself almost self-consciously. He glances up to meet Buddy’s eyes and he looks that much more turned on.

Buddy bites his lip and almost shyly drags his free hand up the length of his body, Steven watches, enraptured as it comes to rest by his chest before pinching and tugging at one of the nipples Steven had abused earlier. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, hand flexing around his throbbing cock. Buddy starts rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He pushes his chest up into his own hand while he keeps jacking off, a sweet-sounding moan filling the room. Steven starts following his lead matching the pace Buddy’s set on his own cock.

“Hyde, please,”

“Yeah,” Steven brings his slick fingers back towards Buddy’s entrance, curling them inside of him. Another one of those pleading moans that Steven is already so far gone for. “Fuck man,” Hyde murmurs as he starts up a harsh rhythm inside of him.

“Can you kiss me?” Buddy asks, Steven turns in to press his mouth to the inside of Buddy’s thigh, he can feel Buddy’s shaking, on the precipice. “Not there,” Buddy’s eyes are wide, pleading. Steven scrapes his teeth against his thigh before stretching out over him to press a kiss to his lips, he keeps fucking him with his fingers and lets go of his cock to reaches down and meet Buddy’s hand on his cock.

“A-ah fuck,” Buddy swears as soon as he gets his hand on him. Steven watches as Buddy’s whole body tenses, the muscles on his stomach pulled into definition as his cock throbs. Robes of cum shoot out onto his stomach, making a mess of him. He’s throbbing around Steven’s fingers, clenching rhythmically in a way he knows would feel like heaven around his cock.

Buddy takes a shuddering breath and Steven releases him. He waits patiently for Buddy to get his bearings, blinking blearily up at Steven for a moment. He shudders when Buddy’s hands trail down his sides, coming to rest on his hips. They urge him forward and he shifts how Buddy wants him. Buddy blinks up at him, sweaty bangs in his eyes and Steven takes it for the invitation it is. It doesn’t take long, he ruts against his hip and inner thigh Buddy’s previous release slicking the way. Buddy leans up to breathe something soft and feint in his ear, “Gorgeous,” 

Steven gasps, orgasm shaking through him violently, cum striping across his belly getting on the blankets below. “You stole my line,” he says when his ears stop ringing.

Buddy giggles, still close to his ear, “Get off of me.” he says, pushing at Steven’s shoulder.  
—-  
“Do you care if I smoke?”

Buddy throws him a lazy smile, shaking his head and Steven reaches across to grab the pack of cigarettes and his light from his jeans. His hands are still shaking as he tries to light it so it takes a couple of tries.

“Can I?” Buddy asks, Steven quirks an eyebrow before handing it off to him. Buddy takes a drag, practiced as ever.

“What?”

“You smoke?” Steven asks, turning onto his side and propping up on his elbow to face him.

“You think you’re the only person who smokes, tough guy?” Buddy takes another drag, smoke pouring from his mouth as he hands it back to Steven.

“Alright-” he says, shaking his head and stubs it out, it’s probably for the best anyway. “Fuckin’ smartass-” he tackles Buddy back onto the bed, Buddy’s mouth wide with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if there are any glaring errors, I'm dead tired while posting this :>


End file.
